


Sweeping Him Off His Feet

by thatwriterlady



Series: Wine And Roses [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Cat, Dean Loves Animals, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Sweeping Cas off his feet, Thinking About Their Future, Top Castiel, Valentine's Day, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean is at a loss for what exactly he wants to do for Cas for Valentine's Day and as the day grows closer, he begins to panic.  Until the answer literally walks right past the cafe he's enjoying coffee in one morning.  Yes, he knowsexactlywhat he's doing for his boyfriend to celebrate their first Valentine's Day...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love the sweetness of this fic, and I hope you all enjoy this one. I may or may not be in love with Dean in this fic. Enjoy!

 

 

_**Valentine's Day~** _

 

“You’re happy.”  Charlie commented as she set a stack of invoices on Dean’s desk.  He smiled and shrugged.

 

“Yeah, well, Cas surprised me with dinner last night.  It was really romantic.”

 

“Aww, that’s so sweet!  He’s definitely the most thoughtful guy you’ve ever dated.  Not like that Cole that left you alone Valentine’s Day before last.  He pissed me off with that.”  She was glaring, but not anything in particular that he could see.  Mostly just at the memory.  He’d been upset that year and called her up.  They had gone out to dinner together and had a nice evening, and he had ignored all calls from Cole just to give the asshole a taste of his own medicine.  Needless to say, 2 weeks later that had been the end of their relationship.  This year, he hoped Cas would want to do something because he had plans.  It dawned on him that if he wanted Cas to be agreeable to them, he better let him know now.  It was only a few weeks away.

 

“So, you guys…”  She wiggled her eyebrows and grinned knowingly.  It made him laugh.

 

“No, not yet.  We’re not rushing it.  Though I have to say, the make out sessions are some of the hottest I’ve ever had.  When we do get around to taking things to the next step, I think it’s going to be the best sex I’ve ever had, so I’m content to wait.  I have a lube and my hand to take care of things between now and then.”  His own grin was more of a leer and he broke out in loud laughter when she grimaced and pretended to gag.

 

“That is more than I ever needed to know, dude!  You’re like my brother!”

 

“I know, and I’d do the same thing to Sam, or Adam.”  Dean said.  “Just not so much to Wendy.  She’s a perv in her own right, it’s in the blood, but I don’t feel comfortable with it.  But I’m saving up all the ways I can embarrass her and make her uncomfortable.  Her day is coming.”

 

Charlie leaned against his desk and he knew she was about to get serious about something.

 

“So, what are your plans for Valentine’s Day?”

 

He sighed and moved the invoices aside.  He’d get to them in a few minutes.

 

“I don’t know.  Aside from Cole, I’ve never been with a guy on Valentine’s Day.  I know how to treat a lady, chocolate, roses, sexy lingerie, but a guy?  I think beer and a football game are maybe too crass.  And Cas is so sweet and gentle.  He’s a romantic too, so I need to figure out something great beyond just taking him out to dinner.”  

 

“You can still do the wine and roses.  And the lingerie.”  Charlie was the only person that knew about his love for soft, lacy, satiny things.  And not on his partners.  He had no idea if Cas was into that kind of thing, and there was no way he wanted to bring that up this early in their relationship.  Maybe _next_ Valentine’s Day. 

 

It suddenly dawned on him that when he thought about his future, he saw Cas in it.  That was saying a lot.  Save for his ex, Lisa, there had never been anyone he had considered long term like that.  And even though he’d thought about marriage very briefly with Lisa, he hadn’t taken that step with her.  Mostly because he’d realized by that point that settling down with a woman and popping out a couple of kids wasn’t _his_ dream.  Women were nice for dating, and occasionally having sex with, but settling down?  He’d never seen that happening with a woman, Lisa or otherwise.  He wasn’t thinking of settling down now with Cas either.  It was just shy of a month of dating.  What he knew was that he wanted to see more of the handsome history teacher with the gravelly voice, bright blue eyes, and constant 5 o’clock shadow, as much as the man would agree to.  This was a time of building a relationship up, of seeing if there could possibly be something more between then at some point down the road.  For now, his focus was on wooing his boyfriend.  And working up to sex.                  

 

“No, I don’t want to chase him off if it’s something he’s not into.  I need to know him better, learn what his interests are, see if he has any kinks, and _then_ see where he stands with that.”

 

“Yeah, you have a point.  So, I think you should do a candlelit dinner at some swanky restaurant, but after that, I don’t know.”  She shrugged.  “I know what Gilda and me are doing, but it’s not what you’d necessarily think of as romantic.”

 

“What are you guys doing?”  He asked.

 

“She wanted to do this pottery class with me, but I kept telling her no.  I did that on purpose so that I could surprise her with it.  They’re doing a special couples class on V Day, and I’m taking her to dinner and then we’re going to go pretend we’re Demi Moore and Patrick Swayze.”  She replied with a wicked grin.  Dean smiled in spite of the fact that she had probably just ruined Unchained Melody for him. 

 

“That still sounds pretty cool.  You know what, I’m going to pay attention to what he says and does over the next few weeks and see if I can come up with some ideas.  Even if he does it accidentally, I’m sure he’ll leave me some kind of clue.  If not, I’ll figure something out.”  He would find something romantic to do for his boyfriend, he was sure of it.

 

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 

Time was starting to run out and Dean was starting to panic.  He was sitting in a coffee shop a week and a half before Valentine’s Day when an idea finally hit him.  Actually, it trotted down the street, right past the coffee shop.  There was a company that did romantic carriage rides, and a beautiful pair of white horses pulling a white carriage behind them went walking right past the window.  Was there enough time to arrange for a ride or would they all be booked?  He’d already ordered roses back before his birthday, just to make sure that was done and out of the way.  He’d made the mistake of waiting until the day of once when he was 19.  That had been a lesson learned the hard way that florists generally ran out of roses on Valentine’s Day.  Good thing he’d only been buying for his mother and her favorite flower was actually carnations.  Now, if he had someone to order flowers for, he placed the order well in advance.  He didn’t want to find out that Cas adored roses, and he didn’t have any to give.  No, he wanted to do everything possible to see that beautiful smile on the man’s face as often as he could.  Grabbing his cup of coffee and his messenger bag he tore out of the shop and down the street.  Thankfully the carriage driver was stopped at a red light.

 

After getting a business card Dean made his way back to the shop to help Victor with an engine rebuild on a Ford F150 that had come in the day before.  He’d stopped to get coffee after dropping by a candy shop to pick out several boxes.  There was one for his mother, one for his sister, one for Charlie, and then there was Cas.  What to get the man?  Cas had never mentioned one way or the other whether he liked chocolate candy, but he figured that if he didn’t, Dean could help him out in that area, or Cas could share with his family. 

 

The store offered the option to build your own box, and that had become a tradition for him to create boxes filled with candies that the people he cared most about would love.  Like Wendy and her caramel and hazelnut obsession.  He built her a box filled with chocolate covered caramel chews and chocolate covered hazelnut bites that were even better than store bought brands.  Wendy was always eager to get a box from him each year.  His mother loved coconut, peanuts, and caramel, so he filled her box with candies she liked.  But he had no idea what Cas liked.  There were ways to find out though.   

 

After managing to arrange a romantic carriage ride (that cost him triple since they were booked, but willing to make a sacrifice for him (only because he had money), he started working on finding out what kinds of candies Cas liked best.  Through dinners he took his boyfriend out to, and ones he made at home for him, he was able to determine that Cas had a love for white chocolate, hazelnuts, and cherries.  He went back to the candy store and had a box put together.  Yes, this Valentine’s Day was going to be absolutely romantic and perfect.  Cas deserved it.

 

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 

Dean stood on Cas’ doorstep with the roses in one hand and the box of candies in the other.  He suddenly felt like he was in a cheesy Hallmark movie, but there was no backing out now.  He’d already rung the bell and the door was swinging open.  The surprise on Cas’ face followed by the delight he expressed at the soft pink roses made it all worth it.

 

“Oh!  No one has ever bought me flowers before!”  Cas exclaimed as Dean stepped into the house.  Poppy was instantly at his feet whining for attention.  For the moment though, he focused only on Cas.  He held out the bouquet and was pleased when Cas took them, and then leaned in to kiss him.  “Thank you, sweetheart, these are absolutely beautiful.”

 

It was the first time Cas had used something besides his name, and Dean found himself warmed by it.

 

“I got you candy too.  Hopefully you like them.  I chose ones based on things I knew you liked.”  He held out the box and Cas smiled wide as he accepted it.

 

“I do love candy.  I’ll have to hide this from Gabriel.  Ever since we were children he would steal whatever candy we got.  He made my sister Hael cry something terrible one Christmas when he snuck downstairs before anyone else had awoken, and ate all of the candy in everyone’s stockings.  My sister Anna beat him up for it.  He still goes snooping for candy when he visits any of us, and if he finds it, he gobbles it up.  I’m putting this in my upstairs closet so only I can enjoy it.”  Cas held the box to his chest protectively.  “But I’ll happily share with you.”

 

Dean laughed and motioned towards the kitchen.

 

“Let’s get the flowers into water.  Is Riot going to mess with them?”

 

“Most likely not.  I had grown some roses for a few years and would cut them and arrange them in vases to put in the center of the table.  Well, smarty pants decided to try eating them and got a mouthful of thorns.  Never messed with them again.”  Cas laughed as he took a vase from a cabinet in the corner and filled it with water.  Dean watched him carefully arrange the roses in it.  “I love this share of pink, they’re gorgeous.”  He murmured as he worked.

 

“I’m glad you liked them.  I was afraid they’d be too much.”  Dean admitted.  Cas turned around and pulled Dean close.

 

“No, never.  It’s a beautiful gesture and I love them.  You can buy me flowers any time you want.  Especially living ones.  I love receiving plants as gifts.”

 

Dean stored that little tidbit away for later. 

 

“So, are you finally going to tell me what I needed to bring a second pair of socks with me for?”  Cas asked.  Dean smiled before kissing the tip of his nose.

 

“No, but you’ll see soon.  We have dinner reservations downtown.  You said you like French, so I got us in at Fleur de Vie.”

 

“What?  That place is booked like a year in advance!”  Cas gasped in shock.

 

“I had a standing reservation, so I set it for tonight.”  Dean explained.

 

“You’re spoiling me.”  Cas played with the edge of Dean’s tie as he looked up at him coyly.  It set every nerve in Dean’s body on fire when Cas looked at him like that.

 

“Yeah, well, you deserve it.  If I go too crazy with the pampering, you just let me know and I’ll back off.”

 

“No, I-I like it.  No one has ever treated me this nicely.”  Cas confessed.  “But I feel like my gifts to you might not be as nice.”

 

“No, baby, it doesn’t matter how much you spent.  It’s the thought that counts and I will love absolutely anything you got me.”  Dean hadn’t considered that Cas might feel like this.  He was kicking himself now.  Should he have toned it down?  Just done the flowers, candy, and dinner somewhere less fancy?  Before he could overthink it further, a small box was being placed in his hand. 

 

“I wanted to get you something special, something meaningful.”  Cas explained.  Dean smiled at him before opening the little black box.  Inside was a keychain with a perfect model of his Impala.

 

“Cas!  You found one of Baby?  This is awesome!”  He lifted it out and held it up so he could get a better look.

 

“I had it made special.  At first I thought I’d be able to find one, but they’re really _not_ easy to find, especially when I specifically wanted a ’67 Impala.  You’d be surprised what you can find on Etsy.”  Cas explained.

 

Dean pulled his keys out of his pocket and as Cas watched, hooked them on the new ring. 

 

“This is fantastic.  A one of a kind, just like my Baby.”  He planted a kiss on Cas’ lips.  “Just like you.”

 

Cas blushed at the compliment.  Poppy was still bouncing around, waiting for Dean to acknowledge her, so he bent down to pet her and give her a kiss.

 

“How are you doing, doll?  Miss me?”  He cooed.  She tried desperately to lick every inch of his face but he stopped her by pulling a new squeaky toy from his coat pocket.  Her ears perked up the moment he squeezed it.

 

“Sit.”  He commanded.  Immediately she sat, though her little butt wiggled excitedly.  “Good girl.”  He offered her the toy and she eagerly grabbed it before running off.

 

“You got her a toy?”  Cas was moved by the gesture.

 

“I got something for Riot too.  They’re part of your family, I couldn’t leave them out.”  Dean was busy looking around for the cat and missed the look on his boyfriend’s face.  If Cas had been in doubt before that moment about his feelings for Dean, he wasn’t any longer.  He had fallen head over heels in love with this man, and there was no coming back from that.

 

Riot came when Dean called her, arching her back so he would pet her.  She was excited about the little catnip mouse she was offered and when he tossed it on the floor she fell over on her side and hugged it to her face.

 

“I take it she likes it.”  Dean mused.

 

“She loves catnip.  It mellows her out even more than she already is.”  Cas said.

 

“Are you ready to go?”  Dean asked.  Cas motioned towards the door.

 

“I just need to let Poppy out one more time and then put her in her crate.”

 

While Cas did that Dean made a quick phone call.  He left the room to make it, so Cas had no idea who he was calling.  He was all smiles though when he returned.

 

“Ok, so we’re doing dinner and then at nine I have one more surprise for you.  That’s what you’re going to need the extra socks for.”

 

“Alright.  I’ll have something more for you when we get back here tonight as well.”  Cas’ cheeks tinged red.  Dean wondered if this was going to be the night they would finally be having sex.  With Cas though, that didn’t feel right.  Making love sounded cheesy, but it felt more appropriate.  The thought excited him.  He was eager to explore, to touch and taste every inch of Cas’ body.  If he had his way they wouldn’t be going to sleep until the sun came up the following morning.

 

Cas looked amazing in a tailored black suit and red tie.  Dean guessed he’d chosen red for the holiday.  He looked amazing.  His own suit was charcoal gray and he’d chosen a deep blue tie, one that reminded him of Cas’ eyes when they were lust blown.  It was his new favorite color.  After making sure Cas had a hat, warm gloves, and the extra socks with him, they made the drive to the restaurant. 

 

“I’ve always wanted to eat here.  How on earth did you get a reservation?”  Cas asked as they exited the car.  As always, Dean was a gentleman, holding both the car door and the restaurant door open for him.

 

“Long story short, one of my men, Victor?  His wife’s brother owns the place.  He likes to buy classic cars but they’re not always in good condition.  Classics are my specialty, so whenever he buys one, I get a standing reservation that I am able to cash in whenever I want, even on Valentine’s Day.  I rarely do use them, since he does pay me well to fix up the cars.  And I don’t eat here for free.  I just get the reservation.”  Dean explained.

 

“Still, that’s a wonderful arrangement.  Sometimes it’s nice to have connections.  I have a few, but I rarely use them as I often feel like I’m taking advantage of the friendship, despite always assured that I am not.”  Cas slipped his wool coat off and Dean took it.  He watched as Dean spoke with the hostess about their reservation and then handed their coats over to be checked in.

 

“We have about a fifteen minute wait.”  Dean told him when he came back.  The lobby was full so they weren’t able to sit.  Instead, they found a corner near the door where they could talk quietly.

 

“How was work today?  Didn’t you say there was some sort of cupid flower exchange going on today?”  Dean asked.  Cas chuckled as he recalled how that had gone.

 

“Oh, yes, and it was rather funny too.  The theater club is trying to raise money for costumes so they held a fundraiser to sell flowers to the students that would be delivered during 5th period to whomever they wanted.  So flowers were delivered right as I was explaining the use of the death masks during the bubonic plague.  Talk about timing!”  Cas went on to explain the origins of certain nursery rhymes and songs from that time period and Dean was always interested when Cas spoke so animatedly.  He was passionate, and it was something Dean really loved about him.

 

“A pocket full of posies.  I never knew.  It was just a fun song we sang as kids as we all fell down in the grass.  Kind of morbid to think we were dancing to a song about death.”  He didn’t think he’d have played along had he known the truth back then.

 

“There is a rich history that explains a great many things that we still do, sing, or say even to this day that people have no idea about.”  Cas launched excitedly into an explanation of how the dead were buried with a string tied to their toe and a bell set next to the grave.  Dean listened with morbid fascination.  He was paying such close attention to Cas talking that he almost missed his name being called. 

 

“That’s us.  We can continue this conversation at the table.”  Dean said as he took Cas’ hand.  They followed their hostess to a table set into a corner near the back and sat down across from one another.  Their knees brushed and it sent a thrill through them both.

 

After ordering wine, Dean urged Cas to continue what he’d been saying before.

 

“I don’t upset you when I talk about these things, do I?  I’ve been told a time or two that I can be rather morose, and I don’t want to turn you off from your meal.”  Cas worried.

 

“No, not at all.  I have a pretty strong constitution as it is, but this kind of stuff I find fascinating.  I actually read up on superstitions, myths, legends, and all sorts of weird facts because it’s interesting.  More interesting than learning the different branches of government, or how a bill is made.  So maybe I’m a bit morose too.  I guess we’re meant for each other.”  Dean smiled and reached across the table to take his hand.

 

“I swear you’re perfect, Dean.  I know you’ll argue, but I will win.  Even if you don’t think you are, I believe that you are perfect for me.”

 

“I feel the same about you too.  Now, tell me, why were there cages on some of the graves?  I always wondered about that.”  Dean encouraged.  He really did want to know.

 

Their wine was brought to the table and their orders were placed.  The conversation moved from historical facts to Cas’ niece Rachel who had just taken her first steps a few days earlier, and by the time the food arrived they were swapping hilarious stories of their siblings from their childhoods.  The food was delicious and Dean swore that every time he took Cas out to eat, the conversation just got better and better.  After dessert Dean told him to go to the bathroom and put on his second pair of socks.

 

“I’m really curious as to why you want me to do that.  Are we going for a walk?”  Cas asked as he stood up from the table.  Dean smiled.

 

“Nope, I have something better planned.”

 

After paying and retrieving their coats (and Cas taking a moment to put the extra socks on), they headed for the door.  Before they reached it Dean stepped in front of Cas, stopping him in his tracks.  He buttoned the man’s coat right up to his neck and tucked his scarf around his neck a little higher. 

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

Cas cocked an eyebrow in question, his eyes searching Dean’s for any clue about what to expect but all he saw there was excitement.  With a sigh he finally close them.  One of Dean’s gloved hands folded around his own and he felt himself being led outside into the cold winter night.

 

The air was icy and there was the sound of cars on the street but one sound stood out above everything else.  Cas’ eyes flew open at the sound of a horse’s soft snickers and he gasped.

 

“That’s…”  He turned to look at Dean.  “Is that for us?”

 

Dean was grinning wide and nodded.

 

“Sure is.”

 

Cas threw his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and kissed him soundly on the lips.

 

“I’ve never been on one of these.  They’re so romantic in the movies.”  He gushed.  Dean chuckled as he pulled back so he could take Cas’ hand again. 

 

“I know.  I was looking for a grand gesture since it’s our first Valentine’s Day together and I didn’t know what to do.  Then one of these carriages went past a café while I was getting some coffee and I just knew this was what I wanted to do for you.”  Dean helped Cas up into the seat where warm blankets were waiting.  He climbed in and pressed up close before putting the blankets over their legs.

 

“Dean, this is the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever experienced.”  As the carriage began to move Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder, smiling when an arm snaked around his shoulder and pulled him closer.

 

“I’m glad.  I enjoy every moment I get to spend with you.  This is the happiest I’ve been in a long time.  I should give Sammy a box of chocolates, full of kale of course, to thank him for talking me into going to that auction.  I almost backed out at the last moment but he worked those damn puppy dog eyes on me like he always does, and I caved.” 

 

This was the best relationship Cas had ever been in.  Dean pulled the blankets up a little higher and reached out to take one of Cas’ hands.

 

“Dean?”  Cas lifted his head.  Was it too soon?  It felt like maybe it was, but he knew it was true.  Dean turned to look at him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Cas hesitated for a moment.  He didn’t want to ruin this beautiful moment but the words were on the tip of his tongue, eager to burst free and be heard.

 

“I love you.  You don’t have to say it back, I just…that’s how I feel about you.  You make me so incredibly happy, and no one has ever done that before.”  He bit his lower lip as he stared into Dean’s eyes.  This was terrifying.  The last person he’d fallen in love with had broken his heart and he’d been so afraid to let himself get so close to another person again.  When his boyfriend broke out into a wide, happy smile, the tension he’d been holding on to bled away.

 

“Yeah?  You love me?”  Dean asked.  There was so much wonder in his voice, as though he couldn’t possibly believe someone could fall in love with him.  Cas leaned in to kiss him softly.

 

“Yes, very much.”

 

Dean chased his lips as he pulled back and kissed him again.

 

“I love you too, Cas.  And I’m not just saying it.  I mean it.”

 

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 

The carriage ride was beautiful and the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him.  Despite the cold air, Cas was warm under the thick, wool blankets where he was pressed up against Dean.  His heart felt full and he was so happy. 

 

The ride lasted an hour and he wondered if Dean hadn’t paid extra to make it last longer.  When it ended he was thrilled to be allowed to pet the horses and give them both a treat.  They were magnificent creatures and it had been ages since he had been this close up to one.  The ride had brought them right back around to the restaurant where the Impala sat waiting.  After warming her up they made the 20 minute drive back to Cas’ house.

 

“I have to let Poppy out.”  Cas announced as they climbed the stairs to the porch.

 

“Give me your coat.”  Dean said, as he stripped out of his own.  Cas handed his over before disappearing into the kitchen.  Dean could hear the puppy barking excitedly and then she was racing into the living room to him.

 

“Hey now, go to your dad.  You have to go out now.”  He laughed at the puppy.  Her ears perked up at the word “out”, and then she was running back to the kitchen when she heard the sliding glass door opening.  Dean slipped his shoes off and made his way into the kitchen.  Cas had removed his suit jacket and was standing with his arms crossed watching Poppy as she raced around the backyard.

 

“Potty training still going well?” 

 

“Mmm, for the most part, yes.  If she gets overly excited she’ll piddle, but not very often anymore.  If I could get her to just do her business without having to play for 20 minutes, I’d be much happier.  Until I’m certain that she goes to the bathroom when I let her out, I need to watch her.  I’ll be so glad when she’s fully potty trained.”  Cas sighed.  Currently Poppy was sticking her nose into tufts of snow and exhaling sharply.  It was amusing and Dean chuckled watching her.

 

“It’s like having a kid.  Have to watch them until they learn to do whatever you’re teaching them.”  He said.  Cas made a sound of agreement.  If he could handle Poppy and her antics, he felt he’d be better prepared later on down the road for a baby. 

 

“How do you feel about children?”  The words were out of his mouth before he knew he was going to say them.

 

“I love kids.  Are you asking me if I want kids?”  Dean turned his green eyes on Cas.

 

“Yes, I suppose I am.  Do you see yourself someday having kids?”  Cas chewed nervously until Dean reached up and gently freed his lip from between his teeth.

 

“Yes, I do.  I’d love to have a couple of kids, teach them how to work on cars.”  He was smiling, not put off at all by the topic of conversation.  Cas found himself relaxing.

 

“I would like to have kids too.  Sort of thought maybe I’d have a few by now but fate was not working in my favor, and I am actually glad for that.  I wasn’t ready.”

 

“Are you ready now?”  Dean asked.

 

Cas smiled wide, every tooth in his mouth showing.  “Not quite yet.”

 

After Poppy finished her business outside Cas put her to bed for the night.  When he met Dean back in the living room the man had removed his jacket and loosened his tie a bit.  He looked so beautiful sitting there that Cas just wanted to take a moment to study him.  The long eyelashes, cast down as Dean read something on his phone, his full lips, the most wonderful mouth he’s ever kissed, the freckles that splashed across his nose and cheeks but if you looked close enough you’d see they were all over his face.  And that body…

 

The desire that course through him when he thought about how just placing a hand on Dean’s chest had told him that there was nothing but firm muscle under his clothes was enough to make his dick twitch.  God he’d been waiting for this night, for weeks now, if he was being honest, and like hell was he going to ruin it.  They’d both already gotten their test results back 2 weeks earlier and they were both clean.  Tonight he intended to take Dean to his bed.  First, one more present.

 

Dean caught movement from the corner of his eye and looked up to see Cas standing there with a large, gift wrapped package.

 

“What’s this?”  He asked as he tucked his phone away.

 

“I told you I had more presents.”  Cas came around the front of the couch and set the gift down in front of him.  Shape and the ease with which Cas handled it told Dean that it was likely a framed piece of art.  He wondered what had inspired his boyfriend to choose that as a gift.  Carefully he removed the paper.  It was lightweight, so maybe not art, he decided.  Since it was backwards he turned it around and-

 

“Cas…this…”  Dean took a better look, noticing the multiple signatures in the upper corner.  “It’s signed!  Oh my God!  It’s signed!”

 

Cas chuckled as he sat down on the couch beside him.

 

“It is.  I know how much you love the show, so…I pulled some strings, got a signed poster.  Not only is the poster itself rare, because they only released them in the first season, but also because 2 of the cast members that signed this one have passed away.  I framed it, but if you’d like something that will suit your décor better, I won’t be offended.” 

 

Dean was staring wide eyed at the Doctor Sexy poster, his jaw dropped in shock.  This was not something you gave after only a month and a half of dating!  A year, 2 years, maybe, but a _month and a half_?! 

 

“You’re sure you want to give this to me?”  He asked.  Cas was looking at him, his head tilted in question.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“Cause this has got to cost a small fortune!  I’m not that special, Cas.  You should have kept this for yourself.  I don’t deserve this.”  As much as Dean wanted it, he felt guilty taking it.  God, it had to be worth thousands!  Doctor Sexy had been on the air for 14 seasons and it was popular in more than 20 different countries.  People coveted memorabilia and ok, so maybe Dean had a few other pieces he had collected over the year, like some shot glasses, a coffee mug, a half dozen tee shirts, a pair of replica cowboy boots…

 

It didn’t mean he deserved _this._   Cas was seriously aiming for the title of Best Boyfriend _Ever_.  The man didn’t seem offended by Dean’s argument.  If anything, he took it in stride.

 

“You _are_ worth it, and I’m not taking it back.  I expect to see it hanging somewhere at some point.” 

 

Dean nodded eagerly.  He was absolutely going to hang this!  He just had to figure out where.  

 

“It’s definitely getting hung.  I just have to figure out where.”  He was debating, living room wall?  Bedroom?  Upstairs hall? Oh, maybe at work.  No, if he got robbed he’d never forgive himself.  It was getting insured ASAP, and then getting hung up at home.  He leaned over to kiss his boyfriend.  “I still think this was too much, but thank you.”

 

“And a $200 dinner, roses, candy, and carriage ride were any less?  You deserve it, Dean.  I love all the thought and care dbthat you put into everything you do for me, and I wanted to do the same in return.”  He lifted the framed poster and set it aside gently.  “I do have one last thing, though it’s not exactly a gift.”

 

“Cas, you did enough.  I love the keychain and the poster.  And spending time with you is always the highlight of my day.”  Dean argued.  He didn’t want Cas to go out of his way to do anything more for him.  Cas smiled and shook his head.  He took the poster and set it

 

“No, you don’t understand.” 

 

Dean was surprised a moment later when Cas straddled his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

 

“I would very much like if you spent the night, Dean.”

 

Dean was totally on board with that.  Even if he didn’t have anything but his suit.  Hell, he didn’t have to even go in at eight tomorrow, he was the boss!

 

“I’d love to.” 

 

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 

Cas’ mouth found his and the kiss was both the filthiest and the hottest thing of Dean’s life up until that point.  Strong fingers were loosening his tie and then opening the buttons of his shirt.  It spurred him into motion and then he was pulling Cas’ shirt out of his pants and hurrying to get his shirt open too.  As soon as the shirt was open his hands were splaying across smooth, firm flesh, and he just needed a taste of that.  His lips moved from Cas’ lips to his jaw, and then his throat.  As he continued working his way down, he opened the tie and pulled it off.  At Cas’ collarbone he nipped at the tender skin as he pushed the shirt down the man’s arms.

 

“Wait, the cuffs, open them so I can get this off.”  Cas pleaded.  Dean lifted each wrist gently to unbutton them, and then the shirt was being relegated to the floor.  With Poppy locked up they didn’t have to worry about anything getting shredded by tiny, puppy teeth.  Dean’s mouth latched on to one nipple, sucking hard before running his tongue across the stiffened bud.  The noises Cas made were things he had only dreamed about, and he made it his personal goal to find out every single sound he could coax from that perfect mouth.  He was working his way steadily down Cas’ chest, until the angle made it so he couldn’t go any lower.  His hands squeezed firm thighs through the thin material of Cas’ pants but it wasn’t enough.  He sat back and looked the man in the eye.

 

“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom.”

 

Cas didn’t even answer.  He was on his feet and heading for the stairs, leaving Dean to play catch up.  By the time Dean got up to the bedroom Cas was already kneeling in the center of the bed wearing nothing but his boxers.  Holy hell, he was _perfect_.  Everything Dean could ever want, all wrapped up into this gorgeous creature staring at him with the sultriest “come hither” look Dean had ever seen.  He’d had his fair share of loves over the years but no one had gotten him this hard this fast with just a look.

 

“You just going to stand there and stare?”  Cas’ voice had dropped a few octaves and it sent chills down Dean’s spine to hear it.  He opened his cufflinks (the only pair he owned, a gift from his mother after opening his second store) and set them on the nightstand before removing his shirt.  Cas crooked a finger, beckoning him closer.  He moved to stand in front of the bed and watched as Cas undid his belt and then started working on opening the pants themselves.  As soon as they were open Cas was shoving them down his legs.  He chuckled as he stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

 

“A bit eager, babe?”  He teased.  Cas smiled up at him.

 

“You’re not?”

 

“Oh no, I’m definitely eager.”  Dean’s leaking cock was already making the front of his boxer briefs damp.  He’d been dreaming of this since their first real kiss.  Eager was an understatement!

 

With only a flimsy layer of clothing left on either of their bodies it was like Cas’ hands were drawn to Dean’s body.  They slid up his thighs, careful to avoid the bulge in his underwear and around to firmly grab his ass.

 

“Fuck, you are gorgeous.”  Cas growled as he pulled Dean into the bed with him.  Dean fell onto the mattress with a bounce and then Cas was on top of him, his mouth working magic on his collar bone with gentle nips, firm sucking and the slow slide of a tongue that was pushing him dangerously close to the edge.  He’d never gotten off just from someone messing with his neck like that, but he supposed there was a first time for everything.  As Cas moved up to his jaw and then that spot behind his ear that always drove him crazy, he slid his finger under the waistband of Dean’s tight, black boxer briefs (ok, so maybe he had high anticipations that tonight would be the night they finally had sex) and a second later he was completely naked.  His brain vaguely registered the litany of praises Cas was raining down on him as lips moved over his skin.

 

“Cas, baby…”  He sunk his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair as those lips he loved so much closed around the head of his cock.  And damn if that wasn’t a beautiful sight! 

 

“Fuck, you look so gorgeous like this.”  Dean bit down on his lower lip as he watched Cas’ mouth slowly swallow him down.  Cas lifted his gaze to meet Dean’s as he set a slow, steady pace, licking and sucking at Dean’s cock until the man felt like he might explode.  Dean’s fingers tightened in his hair and tugged gently.

 

“Close?”  Cas’ voice was wrecked already.

 

“Yeah.”  Dean panted and dropped his hands to the bed as he tried to catch his breath.  That didn’t last as Cas was back to kissing every sensitive bit of skin his mouth encountered.  Tender kisses placed on the inside of his thighs had his muscles twitching and a soft moan slipped past his lips.  He watched as Cas leaned past him to open the drawer of the nightstand. 

 

“You’re the one who’s gorgeous like this.”  He purred as he knelt between Dean’s legs with the bottle of lube he had retrieved and popped the top.  Dean smiled and parted his legs more.

 

“God, you are so perfect.”  Cas leaned over him, kissing him as he slid one, slick finger inside that tight heat.  He swallowed down the moan that escaped Dean’s lips as he moved it in and out.  This was what he’d been dreaming about almost since he’d met Dean, and now it was coming true.  He had the most beautiful, perfect man pliant and eager beneath him, and he wanted this to be something they would both remember for years to come.

 

Dean opened easily for him, his body relaxing and drawing Cas’ fingers in deeper until he was up to three, brushing them across his prostate until he was gasping and arching off the bed.  When he withdrew his hand Dean reached behind himself to grab a pillow.  While Cas slicked his cock up, Dean got the pillow under his own hips.

 

“Come on, baby.  I want you to fill me up and fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow.”  Dean purred as Cas moved closer, lifting his left leg and hooking it over his shoulder as he guided his cock to Dean’s entrance.

 

“I can do that.”  Cas moved slow as he pushed in.  He listened to every moan, every sharp intake of air Dean made as he pressed all the way in.

 

“F-fuck, you feel amazing…”  Dean groaned.  He pulled Cas down into a deep kiss as his boyfriend finally started to move.  Each stroke was long and slow, sparking a firework inside them both that had them rushing faster and faster towards a climax that was going to have them both exploding.  Cas’ hips moved faster and he was forced to sit back so he could get Dean’s other leg up and over his shoulder.  That gave him the ability to thrust harder and deeper.  He shifted the angle until he knew he was hitting Dean’s prostate on every thrust.  When a strangled scream passed his lips, Cas knew he was rubbing against it, and he maintained that angle thrust after thrust.  His hand wrapped around Dean’s cock, stroking fast.

 

When Dean came his vision blurred so hard he was seeing stars.  His back arched up off the bed as he shouted.  Cas placed his hands on the backs of Dean’s thighs and pressed his knees down against his chest as he redoubled hi effort.  The sweat was dripping off his forehead and he flipped wet hair off his forehead with a jerk of his head as he chased his own orgasm.  He was so close…

 

“Ah!”  It slammed into him so hard he lost his breath for a moment.  He thrust through it until he was spent and the stimulation became too much.  Carefully he pulled out.  Before he could move back Dean was pulling him down into another deep kiss.

 

“You’re amazing.  That was fantastic.”  He murmured against Cas’ lips. 

 

“I agree.”  Cas stretched out next to him.  He was still trying to catch his breath.  Dean turned to face him, running his fingers up one narrow hip.  Cas’ body was absolutely perfect.

 

“We need a shower, and I suppose I should pull this blanket off the bed.”  Cas sighed ten minutes later.  He just wanted to curl around Dean and lay with him forever but he could feel cold, sticky semen on his skin and on the covers, and it was gross.  Dean had dozed off but his eyes opened, blinking a few times before he met the blue eyes watching him.  He smiled softly.

 

“Ok.  Come on then.”

 

“Go get the shower started and I’ll join you.”  Cas forced himself up from the bed and Dean did the same.  While Dean headed for the bathroom, he put the lube back and stripped the comforter off.  After putting a fluffier, clean one on the bed, he went to join Dean in the shower.

 

After they were clean and Cas had produced a spare toothbrush for Dean to use, he headed downstairs to let Poppy out one last time while Dean returned to the bedroom. 

 

Dean made his way to the window and pulled the curtains back enough to look out at the winter night beyond.  It was snowing again.  Big, thick flakes were falling silently to the ground below.  There had been a weather alert earlier, another winter storm was rolling in.  Maybe enough snow would fall that school would be canceled tomorrow and he could keep Cas all to himself tomorrow.  He doubted they’d get enough snow for that but it didn’t stop him from hoping. 

 

It was a little mind blowing realizing just how fast and how hard he had already fallen for Cas.  The man was nothing like Cole or any other man he’d dated.  No, he was better.  Thoughtful, passionate, but gentle too.  He could see a future with Cas.  That…was scary.  It was also exhilarating.  He was still lost in that thought when he felt arms slide around his waist and a warm body pressed up against his back.

 

“Poppy loves the snow.  It took forever to get her to actually pee.  She just wanted to play.”  Cas hooked his chin over Dean’s shoulder and looked at the falling snow outside.  “It’s beautiful though.”

 

“It really is.  Think enough will fall that school will be canceled tomorrow?”  Dean asked.  He felt the other man chuckle.

 

“It’s possible.  Unlikely, but possible.”

 

Dean sighed.  “Yeah, too bad this holiday fell on a Tuesday.  If it was Friday I could spend the entire weekend in bed with you.”

 

Castiel kissed his shoulder tenderly.  “We can still do that this weekend.  And you can come during the rest of the week.  It’s not like we can’t see one another.”

 

That seemed to placate Dean enough that he let the curtain fall closed and turned around to face Cas.

 

“I like that idea.  I’ve been doing a little thinking.”

 

“Oh?  About what?”  Cas asked.

 

“Well, I’d like for sometimes you to come stay with me too, but I know it’s not that simple, so…”  Dean kissed him softly.  “I’m going to make sure my backyard is fully enclosed, and I’ll invest in a crate and dishes so Poppy can come spend time too.  That way she’s included and you’re not distracted, worrying that she’s not alright.  She’s important to me because she’s important to you.”  Dean planned to keep a bag of dog food, toys, all of the things Poppy would need at his house.  He still worried about Riot but she would do alright on her own, and would probably like having a day or two without a hyper puppy underfoot.  When he looked down there were tears shimmering in Cas’ eyes.

 

“What’s the matter, baby?”

 

Cas smiled and shook his head.  “Nothing.  Everything is perfect.  Absolutely perfect.  Dean smiled back.

 

“I feel the same.”

 

He let Cas lead him to the bed and once they were lying down and alarms had been set, Cas curled himself around Dean, snuggling in close.  Warm skin pressed against warm skin, no clothing to get between them.  As Dean drifted off, he let out a contented sigh.  This was the happiest he’d been in a very, very long time.

 

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 

Dean woke to the feeling of something warm and heavy resting in the center of his back.  His eyes fluttered several times before finally opening, and he immediately wished he’d kept them closed.  Something warm slid up his face and he jerked back at the realization that it was a tongue.  His eyes snapped open to find Poppy lying next to him, her head on Cas’ pillow and her tail thumping happily against the bed.  A glance back over his shoulder told him it was Riot curled up in the middle of his back, though now her head was lifted and she was watching him. 

 

“Hey, ladies.  I take it you’re the wakeup call.”  He was loathe to evict the cat and Poppy seemed content to get her belly rubbed, which he was now doing.  The bedroom door was pushed open and Cas walked in.  He grinned at the sight.

 

“Oh, that’s…”

 

Dean was glad his hips and ass were covered still with the blankets because Cas had his phone out and was taking a picture before Dean could protest.

 

“Yeah, yeah, glad you find it so funny.”  Dean grumbled.

 

“I find it precious, and I love that the girls love you as much as I do.  Animals are an excellent judge of character.”  Cas was dressed, Dean noticed.  In a fresh pair of jeans and a sweater.  Ah, so school hadn’t been cancelled.  He joined them in the bed, stretching out on the other side of Poppy who began to wiggle her entire body excited but a hand on her stomach kept her on her back.  He stroked his fingers through her fur brushing over Dean’s own hand a few times before stopping and threading their fingers together.

 

“You have to go to work?”  Dean asked.

 

“Yes, but I don’t have to leave for another hour.  I made us breakfast.  Are you hungry?” 

 

Dean hummed as he stretched.  He nodded. 

 

“Food sounds great.”

 

Cas sat up and lifted Riot off Dean’s back, ignoring her noise of complaint.

 

“I have clothes for you.”  He said as he deposited the cat on the bed.  Poppy flipped over and tried to lick the cat who was having none of that.  She tore out of the room and the dog followed after.  Cas brought what he’d picked out over to the bed and Dean put the tee shirt and boxers on, deciding to forego the pants until after he’d eaten.

 

After a quick trip to the bathroom, Dean headed downstairs to find Cas in the kitchen setting freshly made omelets and bowls of fruit on the table.  There was coffee waiting and he grinned as he sat down.  Cas took the adjacent seat and together they dug in.

 

“So, I’m going to stop at home, tuck my poster into the back of my closet until I can call my insurance company later, and get dressed for work.  I don’t want to ruin your clothes.”  Dean said as he cut into his omelet.

 

“Will I see you tonight?”  Cas asked.

 

“Do you want to?”  Dean was grinning.  Cas swallowed his bite of egg and nodded.

 

“I would.  It’s the new episode of Dr. Sexy tonight.  I thought maybe we could watch that together.”

 

Dean loved that idea.

 

“How about I stop off and pick up a pizza, and we’ll curl up on the couch and watch it?”

 

Cas smiled and nodded vigorously.

 

“Yes!  No pineapple.  Anything but anchovies or pineapple.”

 

Dean chuckled.

 

“I think I can manage that.”

 

“It starts at eight.”  Cas reminded him.

 

“I’ll be here before that.”  Dean said.

 

Cas wished he didn’t have to go in to work today, but he was definitely looking forward to the weekend.  Lounging around in bed with Dean sounded like the best thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know what date to do for the next fic. I could do Easter, which is in April, or I could wait all the way until May for Mother's Day. At this point, I'm leaning towards them joining Dean's family for Easter, but traveling to go and see Cas' family for Mother's Day. After that, I'll likely do one in June for Pride month, and then July for the 4th. We'll see. I hope you all are enjoying this series!


End file.
